Ciphers Letter
by Trinketesque
Summary: Bill Ciphers writes a letter to a random person and explains what went on that one summer in gravity falls.


**To: whoever finds this letter**

There's this small town in the state of Oregon whose name is Gravity Falls. The people who live there may not be the smartest nor the wisest, but are surely warm of heart (most of the time). It's not well known, most people believe it's a place of fiction.  
/I can assure you, this town is one hundred percent real. I can also confirm that this place is far from ordinary.

The only possible reasons to go to Gravity Falls, other than already living there, are if you have family or you investigate anomalies for scientific or governmental reasons. Thus the case of the Pines family. Stanford Pines came to study the weirdness  
/of Gravity Falls because of his own birth defect, a sixth finger. Stanley Pines came when his twin brother Ford invited him. Skip a generation, and then the next set of twins from this family will visit for the summer. These two are called Dipper  
/and Mabel.

At the beginning of this summer, the pair moves into the attic of the Mystery Shack, there gruncle's business/house. Dipper, the male twin, had to go into the woods one day because his gruncle told him to hang up some signs. He finds a journal filled  
/with ghouls, goblins and anything mythical. Of course, he kept it and started to read.

His twin sister no doubt found out, even though one of the pages said in big bold letters to not trust anyone. This led to adventures, fun, rivalries, and danger. The pair met enemies but powered through it together facing anyone and anything that came  
/their way. Yet, an even more powerful enemy showed up and they still beat him!

The two finally decide to come clean to their uncle but he claimed to not believe a word they said, until one night he had to fight of zombies (yes zombies) so had to admit he knew about the weirdness all along. The adventures, fun, rivalries and danger  
/continued, but not all of Stan's secrets came out in the open.

One day Stan gets arrested and something he's been planning for thirty years almost gets foiled, because his family had a hard time trusting him. A portal was hidden three stories under the Mystery Shack. It was an interdimensional portal that Stan was  
/trying to open for a good reason. At lasts, it opened, and a figure walked out. He looked like Stan, he was Stan. The man who came out of the portal was Stanford, Stanley's twin. Stanley was posing as his brother because he was at fault for getting  
/him stuck in another dimension.

Sibling feuds get ignited, but the adventures, fun, rivalries and danger still continue. The one difference is that there was always eeriness about the powerful enemy Dipper and Mabel had previously faced. This powerful being was more dangerous than any  
/other threat anyone has ever faced before. He was a cosmic being of incredible power, with very little weakness. Everyone in that family has been duped by him before, some cases a lot worse than others.

This cosmic being came to our dimension by tricking and manipulating people. He essentially caused the apocalypse. Luckily, he could only remain in the barriers of Gravity Falls thanks to a force field. He caused major destruction within the city limits  
/though. He had minions, other abnormal creatures and changed the normalness of humanity to a weird alternate dimension (which was the plan in the first place).With a lot of "fighting" and even more out witting, this cosmic being was defeated again!

The town of Gravity Falls eventually got over what happened and returned to normal. The injured recovered, the afrade regained their sanity and every abnormal being vanished.

Dear reader, how do I know all of this? Simple I was there. I may not have been mentioned at the beginning of the story but I play a big part in the end. I'M THE COSMIC BEING! I'M THE VANQUISHED! I'M THE ONE MORTALS BEET! HOW COULD STUPID MORTALS BEAT  
/ME!?

Now I'm stuck between time and space because it's physically impossible for me to die or vanish from history. Plans ruined I stay alone, defeated.

Whoever you are, if you ever want to make a deal, all it takes is the shake of a hand and any wish is my command.

 **-Bill**

* * *

 **A/N:** Hope y'all enjoyed, I had fun writing. (I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes or any places where sentences didn't make sense, this story is old and I'm too lazy to revise it)Anyways, that's it for today folks, be loud,  
be proud, be bold!

Arvoir, aardvarks!


End file.
